


It's Okay

by iamlowkeycrying



Series: One Shots With Tsuna [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst?, Hugging, I Tried, I'm Sorry, If you don't you need help, M/M, Right?, Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, We all love tsuna, i'll shut up now, idk - Freeform, soothing, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Takeshi was shaking, shoulders hunched upward as he tightly embraced the smaller male in his arms.  Said male murmured tenderly as he tries to soothe the raven.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Tsuna runs a hand through Takeshi's dark hair, umbrella forgotten on the ground. Rain poured around and on them, guaranteeing both a cold, if they didn't get warm soon. Takeshi was shaking, shoulders hunched upward as he tightly embraced the smaller male in his arms. Said male murmured tenderly as he tries to soothe the raven.

"It's okay," he whispers. "It's okay, Takeshi."

**Author's Note:**

> 0.3 pages · 62 words
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A hugging a crying person B out in the rain.
> 
> Yikes, so this is a short one.
> 
> So I have a problem of procrastinating things or averting my attention to something else (I'm working on this short story/fanfic involving Tsuna. I think it's looking good). I have barely been working on A New Change, I'm a month late on posting a chapter, and I've barely worked on any one shots.
> 
> rip
> 
> Please forgive this shit author who writes the fics you read.
> 
> Please also leave a review/comment, they keep me going and make me really, really happy.
> 
> Thanks, and I'm sorry.


End file.
